MI AMIGO
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: AMBOS ERAN LOS MEJORES AMIGOS, PERO SIN SABERLO, AMBOS SE HABÍAN TRAICIONADO...
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA!, EH VUELTO ESTA VEZ CON UNA HISTORIA QUE LLEVARA UNOS 4 O CINCO CAPITULOS, AQUÍ TODOS SON HUMANOS Y COMO TIENEN QUE SERLO ME DI LA LIBERTAD DE CAMBIARLES LOS NOMBRES A EXCEPCIÓN DE PO, SHIFU Y EL , ASI QUE ENLISTARE LOS NOMBRES PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN:**

**TING (TIGRESA)**

**GUANG (GRULLA)**

**JIAO (VÍBORA, NO HABÍA NOMBRES CHINOS CON V)**

**MENG (MANTIS)**

**KEUNG (MONO, NO HABÍA MUCHA VARIEDAD DE NOMBRES QUE SONARAN MASCULINOS CON M)**

**KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS, HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ETC. **

**SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS COMENCEMOS… **

**LA CARTA **

Era un hermoso día de 1956 en la ciudad de Hong Kong, la economía volvía a crecer después de la guerra China-Japonesa, era el medio día y se podía oír a unos cuantos metros el sonido de objetos golpeándose y gritos de combate en la escuela de artes marciales del maestro Xiao Po.

-Bien es todo por ahora estudiantes- Dijo el maestro, una persona un poco rellena en su complexión, de cabello negro y de piel un poco blanca, pero era el mejor maestro de kung fu de ese lugar aparte del maestro Yip Man-vayan a comer y nos vemos mañana-menciono con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias maestro!- Exclamaron al unísono los alumnos mientras hacían el saludo del sol y la luna en señal de respeto, después de hacerlo se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

Él se dispuso a sentarse en su escritorio para leer las cuentas de la luz, agua, etcétera. Después de unos minutos entro el cartero, un hombre un poco más bajo que el maestro Po pero que tenía un cuerpo atlético para su humilde oficio.

-Hola Po- Saludo amigablemente el cartero-hola Meng-correspondió el saludo Po quien se paraba de su silla y reverenciaba levemente-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Meng amistosamente-muy bien, mis pupilos avanzan más cada día-menciono Po-¿y a ti como te va?-interrogo igualmente amigable-bien, ha estado tranquilo el tiempo estos días y la economía está recuperándose, eso es una buena señal-respondió Meng mientras metía la mano a su mochila para sacar una carta-tienes correspondencia-dijo extendiéndole la carta en las manos-el maestro lo miro extrañado, pues no era común que le llegaran cartas, pero igualmente la tomo-¿oye como esta Keung?-pregunto casualmente el maestro Po-bien, ya se está recuperando de la lesión que sufrió-le menciono Meng-que bueno, me lo saludas-le pidió Po-sí, descuida, voy a ir a visitarlo junto con mi hermana, pues como ya llevan cinco años de casados pues es difícil no verlo un día a la semana-menciono Meng-bueno adiós-se despidió para emprender el camino a la salida de la escuela-¡espera!-exclamo el maestro-¿de quién es la carta?-interrogo curioso por saber la identidad del destinatario-mira no quiero ser chismoso ni fisgón, pero es de alguien que conoces bien-menciono para después irse-adiós-dijo en última instancia el maestro.

Po abrió el sobre que contenía la carta, al leer quien la enviaba sonrió, pues era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Guang, quien se había ido de Hong Kong hace más de dos años.

**Para: Po **

** Hola amigo, espero que te encuentres bien de salud y sigas feliz de la vida, envió esta carta para avisarte que estaré unos días en Hong Kong porque la hija del emperador me contrato para pintar una amiga suya como regalo de cumpleaños y vive ahí precisamente, bueno y se me ocurría que mientras este ahí podamos reunirnos junto con nuestras esposas como en los viejos tiempos para conocerlas y así charlar como antes, espero tu pronta respuesta, por si quieres llevar acabo la reunión búscame en la casa de mi madre Yan Fan.**

**Atte.**

**Guang**

El maestro Po se encontraba contentísimo pues volvería a convivir con su mejor amigo como en los buenos tiempos, guardo la carta en su cajón derecho del escritorio, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, cerró con candado y se fue a su casa.

Llego feliz a su residencia, una humilde casa de un piso con un pequeño jardín, ahí vivía con su linda esposa Jiao, una mujer un poco más baja que Po, tenía un cabello largo, bailarina experta y campeona nacional de gimnasia olímpica gracias a la cual poseía una figura esbelta, con quien compartía su vida desde hace más de veinte años.

-¡Mi amor ya llegue!- Exclamo sin dejar de sonreír, pero al no obtener respuesta inmediata dejo de sonreír y miro extrañado la sala-¿mi amor?-pregunto un poco confundido por no haber oído respuesta de su esposa, pero después de unos momentos recordó que se encontraba dando clases en un gimnasio pero que por la alegría que sentía se le había olvidado.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar unos fideos, otro arte que el manejaba bien, el culinario, para él y para su esposa para cuando llegara hasta a las 7 de la tarde.

Después de preparárselos procedió a ingerirlos, después de haber terminado lavo su plato, después limpio toda la casa para que cuando llegara su esposa se sintiera cómoda, luego de terminar se sentó en el sillón de la sala a leer o a oír por el radio las noticias.

Después de unas horas llego Jiao quien vestía un shen-i y traía un listón rojo en su mano derecha con el que enseñaba la gimnasia olímpica, cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a Po leyendo su novela favorita acostado en su sillón.

Se acercó a él para plantarle un beso en los labios-hola mi amor-saludo mientras le sonería-hola amor que bueno que la llegaste-correspondió el saludo Po quien se disponía a levantarse del sillón para servirle la cena a su esposa.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y Po le sirvió el plato y le preparo un té, después sentó frente a ella.

-Gracias amor, soy muy afortunada en tener un esposo tan atento con su esposa- Menciono Jiao quien después empezó a comer los fideos-y yo por tener una esposa tan linda como tú, que agradece siempre el esfuerzo que hago por ella-dijo Po quien le sonreía-como estuvo tu día- pregunto curioso-bien hoy le enseñe a tres a niñas nuevas, me impresiono como tienen talento para la gimnasia, son muy enérgicas-menciono sonriéndole.

Luego de haberse acabado los fideos se levantó para lavarlos, pero su esposo se le adelanto agarrando su plato y la hoya, ella agarro su taza y el plato de su esposo y se dirigió al fregadero donde comenzaron a lavar los utensilios de cocina y los platos.

-Oye ¿Qué crees?- Preguntó casualmente el maestro Po-¿qué?- interrogo Jiao por la pregunta que le estaba haciendo su marido-pues recibí una carta de mi viejo amigo-menciono felizmente limpiando la olla con la que había cocinado los fideos-¡qué bien!-exclamo feliz la bailarina-oye, ¿por qué yo no lo conozco?-interrogo Jiao por la mención del maestro-porque se mudó a Shanghái hace más de 5 años-respondió tranquilamente el maestro quien acababa de limpiar los platos.

-Mañana voy a visitarlo a su casa para hablar con él acerca del plan de la cena- Menciono el maestro-¿Dónde vive?-pregunto la bailarina con cierta curiosidad acerca del domicilio del amigo de Po-se está quedando en la casa de su madre Yan Fan-respondió Po quien guardaba los platos y la olla en la repisa-muy bien-dijo Jiao quien guardaba la olla, la tetera y la taza igualmente la repisa.

-Oye mientras estaba solo en la casa- Menciono Po casualmente-estaba pensando en algo-¿en qué?-pregunto divertida Jiao-es que ya llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo-dijo Po un poco avergonzado mientras se acercaba a Jiao-hay Po, no crees que es demasiado-Jiao no pudo terminar de hablar porque Po la había besado intensamente mientras que con sus mano recorría de la parte de su espalda a su retaguardia, algo que a ella le causo un poco de vergüenza, pero eso era raro pues ya llevaban más de 20 años casados como para darle pena, después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire pero no dejaban de sonreír-está bien, vamos-dijo finalmente mientras que Po la cargaba en sus brazos y la llevaba directa su habitación, después la acostó para volver a besarla, después fue acariciándola de la parte du sus pechos hasta su entrepierna, sensación que a ella le causaba placer mientras empezaba a quitarle su prenda y ella correspondía la acción haciendo lo mismo con la suya, después las prendas volaron por la habitación mientras Po comenzaba a besarla desde sus pechos hasta su entrepierna-eres hermosa-menciono Po quien volvía a besarla en los labios-quiero me muestres como enseñas gimnasia-pidió con una sonrisa ladina-concedido-dijo Jiao quien se puso encima de él y lo besaba con mucha más intensidad.

Así duraron hasta el anochecer entre besos y caricias mientras se escuchaban de vez en cuando gemidos, lego de unas horas fueron abrazados por Morfeo quedando profundamente dormidos abrazándose, debían descansar pues mañana sería otro nuevo día y un poco largo de lo habitual…

**BIEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TALVEZ ACTUALICE PRONTO DEPENDIENDO DE COMO LO ACOJAN…**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLANES **

Al día siguiente después del entrenamiento de su escuela Po decidió ir a visitar a Guang a la casa de su madre Yan Fan para proponerle el día, la hora y el lugar donde se reunirían.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de la madre de Guang que era mucho más grande que la suya por extensión de terreno toco con la intención de que le abrieran, espero cinco minutos para que le abrieran. Le abrió una señora que no pasaba de los 60 años, vestía un Cheongsam morado con detalles dorados que dibujaban unas flores, tenía el cabello recogido a manera de una bola atrás de su cabello, media de altura como el pecho de Po y usaba lentes.

-Buenos días maestro Po-saludo cordialmente-buenos días igualmente señora Yan-correspondió el saludo besándole la mano-hay maestro usted siempre con modales-menciono un poco nerviosa por la muestra de modales de parte de Po-¿y qué lo trae por aquí?-preguntó un poco interesada en la visita repentina de su parte-pues recibí una carta de Guang explicándome que se encuentra aquí porque tiene que pintar a la amiga de la hija del emperador, y se está quedando a descansar en su casa, menciono también que tenía que hablar conmigo-termino de explicar-así ya me acorde. Déjeme le hablo-menciono Yan Fan-siéntese si quiere-ofreció la señora-bueno gracias señora-agradeció Po quien se sentó en el sillón de la sala de visitantes, la señora se fue al fondo de la casa para hablarle a Guang.

-¡Po!-Exclamo alguien después de unos minutos, él se paró para ver quién era el que le había hablado, lo que vio lo dejo perplejo pues era alguien que conocía bien-¿Guang?-menciono al sujeto que estaba frente a él, vestía un traje casual, no pasaba de la edad de Po, tenía el cabello un poco largo ya que le llegaba al cuello y era un poco más alto que él, se abrazaron mutuamente como muestra de amistad-sí, soy yo-menciono con una sonrisa rompiendo el abrazo-siéntate-le ofreció a Po mientras él lo hacía, después lo hizo Po.

-Qué bueno que hayas recibido mi carta-Menciono Guang quien tomaba un cajetilla de cigarrillos-sí, agradéceselo a Meng-aseguro Po-lo hare en cuanto lo vea-menciono Guang quien sacaba un cigarrillo-¿quieres?-le ofreció-no gracias-rechazo Po el tabaco-bueno-dijo para proceder a encender su cigarrillo para después fumárselo-y dime-menciono casualmente-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto curioso-bien-respondió Po-la escuela se ha abarrotado de estudiantes deseosos de aprender artes marciales-explico-que bien-opino Guang quien volvía a fumarse su cigarrillo-cuéntame,¿ has logrado derrotar a Yip Man?-interrogo un poco curioso-fíjate que no-respondió Po-es un maestro excepcional, su estilo es suave pero poderoso-explico-ya lo creo, ¿y que estilo es?-volvió a interrogar curioso-Wing Chun-contesto la duda de su amigo-había oído hablar de su estilo-menciono Guang-¿es el que invento una mujer verdad?-quiso comprobar si no se equivocaba-en efecto, pero no se trata de estilo ni de género, si no de uno mismo-explico sabiamente Po-que interesante-opino Guang quien había terminado de fumar y procedía a apagar la colilla en la cigarrera-bueno ahora el asunto importante-menciono Guang-¿Dónde sería bueno cenar el viernes?-pregunto interesado en la respuesta que su amigo pudiera darle-bueno deberíamos ir a cenar con mi padre-dijo tranquilamente-¿Ping?-pregunto Guang incrédulo-Sí-respondió con simpleza-me parece bien-opino Guang-nunca eh llevado a mi esposa ahí-comento-y por cierto, ¿dónde está?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad-de compras, se vuelve un poco loca con las rebajas-menciono riendo un poco-ni que lo digas, mi esposa puede encontrar el dinero en el lugar donde menos lo esperes cuando hay rebajas-comento mientras reía levemente-oye, ¿y te casaste con Song?-interrogo un poco interesado-no-respondió con simpleza-no funciono como pensábamos-comento un poco serio-ella le encantaba bailar y viajar por el mundo, se unió a un circo-termino de explicar-lo siento no sabía que era un tema delicado-se disculpó por tocar un tema delicado del pasado de su amigo-descuida-menciono Po sonriendo-seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, y además estoy orgulloso pues siguió su sueño-dijo finalmente para cambiar el tema.

-¿Y tú te casaste con Mei Ling?-Le toco preguntar esta vez a Po, ante esto Guang se puso pensativo-sinceramente-respondió un poco serio-no me case con ella, pues ella amaba las artes marciales-explico Guang-y como sabes a mí no me interesan mucho, ella acepto ser alumna en la Academia Li Dai en Pekín, lo último que supe de ella es que se volvió la maestra y la representa a nivel nacional de dicha escuela y se casó con otro maestro, el maestro de Hung Gar Sammo-ahora el que había tocado un tema delicado era Po-lo siento, creo que también yo me equivoque-menciono-descuida-dijo despreocupadamente Guang-estamos a mano, yo toque un tema delicado para ti y tu hiciste exactamente lo mismo-explico calmadamente.

-¿Entonces con quién te casaste?-Interrogo Po igualmente curioso-eso lo descubrirás el viernes-contesto calmadamente Guang dejando la incógnita al maestro-entonces tú también conocerás a la mía el viernes-dijo Po sonriendo quien procedía a levantarse del sillón y Guang también hizo lo mismo un rato después-bueno adiós- se despidió Guang reverenciándose al igual que Po, después de terminar Po procedía a salir de su casa para irse a la suya-espera-agrego antes de irse-¿tú mamá no tenía una sirvienta?-pregunto un poco extrañado, ante esto Guang se sorprendió pues el recordaba que nunca habían tenido al menos a alguien que les cortara el jardín-no-respondió un poco extrañado algo que sorprendió al maestro-¿por qué?-pregunto ahora el pintor-por nada-respondió Po, respuesta que extraño aún más a Guang, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto-bueno adiós amigo, hasta el viernes-se despidió Po quien salió de la casa y se fue a su casa para contarle a su esposa sobre los planes que habían tomado, en qué lugar se reunirían y cuando…

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO, PREPARENSE QUE DE AQUÍ EMPIEZA LO BUENO Y DRAMATICO DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, PUES ACTUALIZO RÁPIDO, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR:**

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL….**


End file.
